Monkey Business
by bottom of a bottle
Summary: An Alternate Universe BV fic. Planet Vegeta was not destroyed and Bulma is about to meet a certain "Prince Charming".
1. A Day in the Life of Bejita no Ouji

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.  Monkey Business is a work of fiction that is not to be taken seriously. 

This story is rated PG-13.  Which means it may not be suitable for those under the age of 13.  You have been warned.

A/N:  This,  insert some words here  signals someone's thought. This,  ------  signals a scene or character change.

Before you start reading, you should know:

          This story takes place in the present-time Dragonball Z timeline.  The only differences are:

(1.) The story takes place on Planet Vegeta

(2.) Planet Vegeta is the head in an alliance with surrounding nations within the galaxy

(3.) Frieza has already been destroyed

Chapter 1:  A Day in the Life of Bejita no Ouji

          Vegeta could feel the "angry" vein bulging in his head.  These political affairs seemed to leave him in a state of constant bitterness.  "Nappa." Vegeta turned from his seat at the head of a long rectangular table to address his head guard and military advisor.

          "Yes, Prince Vegeta?"

          "Tell these pompous air-heads that they will either calm their tempers and quiet their voices or they will face public execution by my order!"

          The bald-headed brute did exactly as he was told. no order could be issued any faster or with any less accuracy.  All of the counselors sat in their seats, eyes glazed over in fear, awaiting the lecture of "Orderly Conduct" or the punishment of not acting decent in the first place.  To their surprise, neither came.  Vegeta just sat at the head of the table staring at them, allowing their continence to do the punishing for him.  After a few moments, Vegeta told them of what he wanted.

          "As you are all aware, you have been summoned to this meeting upon emergency circumstances.  What you do not know, is how important this meeting is to the future of your species."  Vegeta paused to ensure that all were paying attention.  "You have gathered here on Planet Vegeta from all parts of the galaxy.  Each of you is a renowned leader of your people who've fought gallantly in the war against Frieza, eventually helping to defeat him.  The Saiyans were the primary reason for that victory, thanks to the transformation that occurs under the full moon.  Because of us, you're planets were spared the fate of being purged.  You now have the opportunity to spare your precious planets again by agreeing to my proposal."

          Vegeta looked around the room to ensure that his words were sinking in.  "Planet Vegeta, as you all know, is running low on recourses, primarily water.  If you can find a planet with a dominant water source of water, we will not need to obtain it from yours."  Vegeta noted the faces of all of the counselors in the room.  Some were showing anger, but most were revealing fear.  Vegeta smirked at the lack of courage these men had and wondered how they would have beaten Frieza without his help.

          "And if we don't agree?" Said a counselor as he  cautiously stood to meet the Prince's angry glare with one of his own.

          "Simple," Said Vegeta and with a glowing finger pointed at the man, "you will be disposed of."  With that statement,  Vegeta sent a small focused beam toward the counselor.  The man died with a look of sheer terror on his face shortly after the beam of energy pierced his heart.

          "Any others?" Asked Vegeta; who still had his finger pointed at the group, sizzling with energy, ready to be released at any moment.  The others just shook their heads in response.  "Good." Vegeta said with a gruff tone, still maintaining his unrelenting smirk.  "You may all be on your way, just remember, do not take my proposal lightly.  If you even think of revolting, I will obliterate you.  Your armies are of no use against me.  It would be wise to find a suitable planet within three years, or I will be forced to take yours instead.  I really don't want to go through the trouble of that, but I will if you force me to.  You may go, but remember, you have been warned."

------

          Back in his chambers, Vegeta stood at his windowsill listening to Nappa read off the events and problems of importance happening on Planet Vegeta:  "An ally to the throne was found dead this morning from food poisoning, foul-play was suspected.  The water conservation effort is still at an early stage but seems to be getting the...............what the............Prince Vegeta, were you expecting company?"

          Vegeta had already noticed the small craft plummeting toward the ground at an alarming rate.  He didn't know who it was but it wasn't a Saiyan craft nor a craft from any nearby planets.  "Nappa!"  Vegeta hissed.  "Give me a power level report on that ship, tell me how many occupy it and how strong they are?"

          "There is one occupant, sire.  The power level is at.......um....."

          "Well, what is it!  Come on, I haven't got all day!"

          "eight.....Prince Vegeta....The power level is at an eight."

          Vegeta stood dumbfounded, "What kind of an idiot would attempt to bring their ship near my palace with a measly power level of eight!?!"  Vegeta's own temper flaring up thinking of the occupant's insolence.  What man would dare show his face on Planet Vegeta with a measly power level of eight?  Infants have more power than that.

          "A desperate one."  Nappa answered as if he knew what Vegeta was thinking.

          "Alert the men, bring the passenger to me alive."

          "Yes, Prince Vegeta, it shall be done."  After a slight bow, Nappa left the room.  Vegeta simply stood by the window, watching as the craft rocketed toward the planet's surface. 

Ok, that's it for now, please let me know if you liked it or not.


	2. Enter: Bulma Briefs, HitNRun Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2:   Enter:  Bulma Briefs, Hit-N-Run Queen

       "AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  I'M NOT READY TO DIE!!  Come on baby, you've gotten me this far, don't fail me now.  PLEASE!!!"  The ship was spiraling out of control, Bulma was running out of ideas.  She'd already tried to reverse polarity on the auto-landing thrusters, even her last attempt of staying in orbit by redirecting the fuel used up by activating artificial gravity to the main thrusters failed.  Her ship was going down and Bulma was too far away from her own galaxy to know which planet she was about to collide with.  "COME ON YOU PIECE OF JUNK!!!"  Bulma started frantically pounding her fists on the control panel.  All of a sudden the ship came to life!  The panels started flashing auto-pilot and the ship made a complete U-turn in mid-air.  One of the engines fell off because of the sudden change in inertia, but going back to get a dead engine, when she wasn't sure how long the sudden burst of power would last , seemed like a bad idea.

       Bulma wanted to get some supplies, but that planet seemed to be too arid to have what she needed.  "I'm sure glad I didn't get stuck there! It would have taken forever to find some spare hydraulic parts on that arid planet."  After surveying the area, Bulma decided that when she got to the outer edge of this planet's orbit, she would release the satellite.  She was out on an assignment to find new galaxies with intelligent life-forms and this planet was the perfect spot to start observations.  "Satellite, launch on my mark.  Three........ Two....... One...... Launch!........... What the?"

-----

       "Tooma, take us up to that ship but don't attack it!  Prince Vegeta wants the one inside left alive."

       "Sir, incoming message from Prince Vegeta."

       "Patch him through."  The screen in the front of the ship lit-up and a huge picture of Vegeta's face appeared on the monitor.

       "Nappa, transmit a signal to the other ship and patch me through to the comm. link so that I can address this issue myself."

       "Right away sir."

       Vegeta was sitting in his throne room yelling at a guard when a face appeared, the woman looked like a Saiyan female, the only difference he could see was that she had blue hair.  Most Saiyan females have black or brown hair.  "Woman, what business do you have on Planet Vegeta?"

       "I have no business on Planet Veggie.  My ship was just having some tantrums, that's it!"

       "Vegeta."  The Prince said in a flat voice.

       "What?"

       "The Planet's name is Planet Vegeta NOT planet Veggie, you baka!"

       "WELL EXCUSE ME,  I stood here and told you that my ship was having some problems, and instead of offering to help you give me a lecture on the name of a stupid planet!"

       A smirk started to form on Vegeta's face, "Why would we need to help you with your ship?  You're coming with us."

       Bulma's face became flushed with anger, "Now you listen here.  You creeps are not taking me anywhere and..."

       "Oh but we will.  You see, littering or a possible hit and run with an engine is illegal on Planet Vegeta.  If you try to escape, our law says that you are free game for anyone to execute."

       Bulma was shocked, she could not believe this was happening to her.  "Why can't I go home?  What will happen to me? Who are you jerks anyway?"  Bulma said, rambling random questions to buy some time.

       "My name is Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race.  You will now reside on Planet Vegeta until stated otherwise.  What happens to you after I leave is not my concern."

       "That's what you think!"  Bulma hit a button on her control panel, and the device which she used to regulate the artificial gravity was shot out of the launch bay.  Bulma held on to the bottom of the control panel to keep her position long enough so that she could shoot the device just before it reached the foreign ship.

       "Oh shit." was the only thing that Nappa said just before the artificial gravity generator exploded, taking off half of the ship and rendering the front intact but immobile.  As soon as Nappa got his bearings, he was stunned as to what he saw.  On the monitor screen, Vegeta was doubled over in laughter.  "Prince Vegeta?"  Nappa did not know what to think, he'd never seen Vegeta laugh unless it was to taunt an opponent.  "Sir?"

       "The mighty Nappa was just rendered inoperable because some weakling woman, crippled his ship in just one blow!?!  This woman is full of surprises.  Bring her to me!  Dispatch units two through eight.  Capture her alive and unharmed....and send a team to pick up what's left of Nappa's crew."

       "Oh no you don't Mr. High and Mighty.  Computer, what are our current surroundings?" Bulma waited impatiently as the computer relayed the message to her.

       "Oncoming ships at twenty degrees to port and an asteroid field directly behind."

       "Computer, drive into the asteroid field, then switch to auto-pilot."  As soon as she gave the order, she ran back to the weapons control center and prepared one of the manual gun turrets for her use.  "Computer, switch to auxiliary thrusters.  If they're trying to capture me, I should at least give them something to chase."

------

Meanwhile, in the Royal Palace:

       What does she think she's doing?  She couldn't hope to escape.  What could be so important that she would risk her life to keep us from getting?  "Guard, prepare my royal ship, I'll get her myself!"


	3. Wanna Play Hide n Seek?

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

A/N:  The conversation in the beginning of this chapter is between two Saiyan fighter pilots.  (Just wanted to let you know so that we could keep the confusion level at a medium.) 

Chapter 3:  Wanna Play Hide-n-Seek?

       "King Kong to Curious George.  I repeat, King Kong to Curious George.  Come in Curious George."

"This is Curious George, go ahead King Kong."

       "Curious George, you take the left flank around to the rear and position yourself to keep the woman from falling back on her course.  Maguilla Gorilla and I will drive her forward to overexert her engine's potential and stall it out.  Got it?"

       "Roger that King Kong.  All operations are a go.  I repeat, all operations are at a go."

------

       "That's it monkey boys, follow me into the asteroid field.  Well soon see who the superior race is."

       "That we will woman!"

       "Vegeta!?!"

       "Yes, do you really think that one weakling woman can defeat a squadron of elite Saiyan warriors lead by their Prince?"

       "Well see...Computer, swerve behind the asteroids when we pass them."  Bulma pressed a few buttons as the ship sped up to comply with the new commands.

       "Hiding is useless.  Our vision and senses are sharp enough to see you no matter where you hide."

       "Oh yeah!?!  Sense this!!!"  Bulma used her gun turret to blow up an arc of asteroids behind them, causing her ship to disappear behind a wave of smoke.

       "Find her you imbeciles, don't let her get away?"  By the time they made their way through the cloud of debris, Bulma had managed to create and escape behind another one.  "The Prince of the most powerful race in the universe, will not be shown up by a pathetic weakling female!"  With that as his motivation, Vegeta withdrew from the battle formation and made his own way around the asteroids to cut her off.

       "Heh heh, stupid monkeys.  That will teach them to mess with Bulma Briefs.  They aren't even smart enough to search for an energy signal."  Bulma turned to face the monitor just as her ship was hit by something.  "Ugh.....What happened?"

       "I thought that would shut you up woman.  What was that about not being smart?  It looks like I AM the smart one, because you no longer have a way to escape.  I just blew off your remaining engines.  So, unless you can breathe when your oxygen runs out, it looks like you'll have to come with me."  He gave her a chance to let his words sink in before he started to speak again.  "Now then, are you going to cooperate or are we going to have to use force?"

       "Yeah, I'm coming.  You creeps better not try anything funny though." Bulma said in a flat voice.

       "Or what?" asked Vegeta sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow and slightly smirked.

       "Oh, you'll see."  Replied Bulma in the same playful tone while she smirked back at him.

       "Don't worry.  Even if I did think that you deserved to be touched by me, do you really think you would have a chance?  Hardly, you're not even Saiyan.  I don't need someone like you creating illegitimate heirs to my throne.  Besides, you'd probably die in childbirth from the strength of the baby.  My men on the other hand, I'm not so sure of, so be wary of them.  I don't need you to be misused and then die.  I have other purposes for you."

       "Yeah, like what?" Bulma was getting confused.  Prince Vegeta did not seem like the type of person who liked to explain things.  Why would he go through the trouble of telling me all of this?  What could he possibly get out of it?

       "Interrogation." Replied Vegeta.

       "Interrogation for what!?!  I was only trying to leave when YOU confronted ME and chased ME through the asteroid field!" Bulma thought for a second, So, that's his game huh?  Well, he's got another thing coming!  He's never had to deal with Bulma Briefs!!!

       "We shall see."  Was all that Vegeta said as his ship attached to hers at the airlock doors.

So, what do you think?

I got a really great review asking me to write what happened to Frieza.  Is that something that you guys would want to read about?  I think I know a way to fit it in with my story, but I'd like some more input before I write it. So, if ya wanna hear about it let me know.


	4. Interesting Developments

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

A/N:  In this chapter, to represent thoughts, I will use single quotes (apostrophes).  Like this:  'Insert thought here.'  Sorry for any confusion, I was just getting tired of my spell check going haywire from the asterisks.

Chapter 4:  Interesting Developments

       "Woman!  Aren't you ready yet? I'm beginning to get impatient!"  Said Vegeta as he entered the most feminine space ship he had ever seen.

       "I'm coming."  Bulma said almost in a daze, "It's not every day that you get to see something you spent years creating become obliterated."  When Bulma turned to face Vegeta she was near tears.  "Let's go."

       Bulma was completely silent for the rest of the trip to Planet Vegeta.  Which gave the prince plenty of time to sort out his thoughts.  'She stares at it as if it were to be demolished.  She should be grateful we are taking such good care of her ship.  We do not do this for everyone.'  At that instant the plane started descending through Planet Vegeta's atmosphere.  "Well be there soon, so you'd better get your stories straight now; because if I catch you in one single lie, then I will tear you apart with my bare hands, piece by piece. Understand?"

------

       Bulma did not answer Vegeta's threat.  She instead watched the grappler ship that was dragging her own ship through the planets atmosphere.  She gazed at the huge jumble of metal counterparts, dragging her ship with one huge arm, as it slowly decreased its speed to prepare to land.  Since she was riding in Vegeta's "Royal Ship" which arrived at the docking bay first, Bulma was able to clearly see that the grappler ship was not descending toward the docking bay.  "Where the Hell is that ship going!?!" she demanded in the most forceful voice she could muster.

       "Where do you think woman?  To the garage to be dismantled and examined."  Replied Vegeta.  He was still puzzled about this woman's origin, but those questions would have to wait.  The interrogation would start tomorrow, after breakfast.

       After exiting the ship, Vegeta led Bulma down a long corridor.  Since it looked like she would be stuck on this planet for a while, Bulma decided to learn as much as she could about its residents.  She promised herself she would learn everything she could and act exactly how they told her to until she gained enough of their trust to make her move.

       Vegeta led Bulma to the most beautiful room she'd ever seen, and coming from a house like Capsule Corp. that was saying a lot.  "This will be your room for the night.  Do not wander; only leave this room when you are instructed to.  Understand?

       "Why aren't their any guards protecting you?"  Bulma paused as Vegeta turned to face her, "Well, you are the prince.  Aren't you at all worried that someone will try to assassinate you?"

       Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this remark.  "The Prince of the Saiyan race needs no protection from low level guards!"  Vegeta took a second to regain his composure then continued with a smirk and a somewhat playful tone.  "I'd like to see the fool who thinks he can kill me!"

------

       "Boy, come here!"  yelled Bardock, from the recliner of a dingy, third class house.

       "Coming daddy!" replied a child's voice from another room.

       "Kakkarot, be ready to leave in fifteen minutes, we're going to train."

       "Oh boy, I like to train.  Daddy, when is Raditz coming home?  He's fun to train with."  Said Kakkarot as he pulled a worn-out Saiyan armor outfit over his spandex.  "Ok daddy, I'm ready to go."

       "Let's get on our way then.  We'll have to train extra hard if you want to be better than the Saiyan Elite."

------

       "What do you propose we do about the current water situation Sir?"  Nappa asked Vegeta.  He did not respond, he was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to match the mumble coming from Nappa with a meaning, much less an answer.  "Sir?………Sir?  Anyone home?  Hello?"

       "I've never seen anyone in the galaxy who bears such a close resemblance to a Saiyan.  Well, only through looks.  After all, it's not possible for her to have descended from a Saiyan.  She would have a higher power level, although, she could be one of Frieza's experiments.  Yes, that would explain why she has such a low power level, Saiyans who've lost their tail also loose a great deal of strength.  How do I know she doesn't have a tail?  She could have hidden it.  Yes, I'll have to have her checked right away.  I'll put my best team of scientists on it right away.  She can't fool me.  Heh heh, I'm onto you woman.  No one can play the Prince of Saiyans as a fool.  I'll show you.  First things first, we'll have to find out if you really do have a tail."

       "Prince Vegeta, what are you mumbling about?"  Asked Nappa.  Who was a little annoyed at the fact that Vegeta was ignoring him just so he could talk to himself.

       "Nappa," Vegeta ordered, "have someone retrieve the woman from her chambers and take her to the genetics lab."  Nappa stood dumbfounded, not sure what to make of these orders.  "If it' s too inconvenient for you; other, somewhat morbid, arrangements can be made."  The irritation was becoming clear in Vegeta's voice, Nappa decided to not think on the matter and do as he was told.

------

       Bulma was resting in her new room, when a knock at the door awoke her.  Bulma swung the door open as hard as she could, thinking it was Vegeta; but to her surprise, she found instead a boy.  "Why hello little guy.  Where did you come from?"  Bulma said in her sweetest voice.  The boy did not answer; instead he just stared up at her as if he was a starving little lost puppy.  "My name is Bulma.  Do you have a name?"

       The boy just stood at the doorway not saying a word.  From the look on his face, he seemed to be a little confused.  Bulma was about to ask him if he was hungry when the boy said, "My name is Kakkarot, you're a pretty lady."  Bulma was a little shocked; she had thought that the little boy couldn't talk at all.

       "Why thanks little guy.  Kakkarot, is it?"  Kakkarot looked up at Bulma with one of the silliest grins Bulma had ever seen in her entire life, all Bulma could do was smile back just as friendly.  "So Kakkarot, why have you come to visit me?"  Bulma thought the little boy might have been sent by Vegeta to gather information.  She didn't want to put it past him to do just that.  As far as Bulma could tell, Vegeta was as ruthless as they got. 

       "I walked past the Prince's room on my way to meet my father and I heard them talking about a woman they had captured.  I wanted to see what you looked like."  After hearing what had just come out of his own mouth, Kakkarot's eyes widened in astonishment.  "Oh no!  My daddy is going to kill me!  I was supposed to meet him for training!"  Kakkarot looked up at Bulma. He didn't want to leave her; she was the only person who was actually nice to him.  "Bulma could you walk me to the training hall, please?"  Bulma shook her head yes, they made their way down the corridor as Kakkarot asked, "Um, Bulma.  Where's your tail?"

------

       Nappa knocked on the door of Bulma's room but got no reply.  He opened the door expecting to be hit in the face with something heavy, but nothing came.  It did not take long for Nappa to realize that she was gone.  He returned immediately to Vegeta's chambers to alert Vegeta of the news.

------

       Kakkarot and Bulma arrived at the training hall to see Kakkarot's father pacing back and forth across the floor.  "Daddy!"  Kakkarot yelled.  His father started yelling at the boy but stopped when he noticed Bulma. 

       "Son, who is this?  I thought I told you to go on ahead of me to the training hall, not pick up women."  This remark made Bulma smirk, but feel sorry for Kakkarot at the same time.  His dad was very demanding, and sometimes that can be hard for a child.  "Boy, if you're going to bring home women everywhere you go you could at least introduce me."

       Kakkarot blushed as he replied shyly "This is Bulma".

       Kakkarot's dad walked up to Bulma and shook her hand.  "My name is Bardock, nice to meet you."

------

       Vegeta paced furiously throughout the corridors of his plaice.  This woman would pay for being so impudent.  No one ever lived a long life by disobeying the orders of a prince.   'When I find her, she will pay dearly for her disregard of my authority.  Little Bulma will soon learn, the true power I hold.'

------

       Bulma sat and watched as Bardock and Kakkarot trained.  She had never seen anything so brutal.  Even the Bruce Lee movies back home could not compare to what she saw.  If this was training, it scared Bulma to think of what real fighting would be like for them.  Kakkarot was knocked to the ground, just as he was about to smash his elbow into Kakkarot's stomach, Bardock stopped in place.  The man was frozen with terror, and soon Bulma knew why.

       Bulma noticed Vegeta out of the corner of her eye; he had a vein throbbing on the side of his head.  Bulma took this as a sign that Vegeta was not in a very good mood.  As Vegeta started moving toward her, Bulma shot up out of her chair and met his enraged glaze with one of her own.  "What the hell do you think you're doing woman?" Vegeta snapped.  Bulma held firm, her angry gaze unwavering.  This time Bulma had nothing to be afraid of; she had done nothing wrong.  "I asked you a question!" Vegeta was almost completely consumed with rage, when out of nowhere he smiled.

       This frightened Bulma.  Vegeta did not have a smile of kindness; it was more like the smile of a guilty criminal who was just released on bail.  "W-why are you looking at me like that?"  Bulma asked.  The look on his face was terrifying, it showed her how much of a lunatic he really was.  There was no way of telling what he would do now.

       "Bulma, Bulma, Bulma.  Don't you understand?  You've just ruined your chances of being treated as a guest in this place."  Vegeta's eyes became more dark and menacing with every word that came out of his mouth.  "From now on you will be under constant surveillance.  You will go nowhere and do nothing without me knowing what you plan to do first."

       Bulma stood still, carefully planning what she was going to say.  One wrong word could be fatal.  "How do you plan to know where I am and what I am doing, all the time?"  Bulma started to get a smirk on her face as well, "I mean, can you really trust that not one of your guards will take pity on me and help me escape?  Do you really trust your people that much?"

       Vegeta's smirk was unchanging, it was almost as if he wanted her to say those exact words.  "It's not a matter of how much I trust them.  As you can see from your new friend Bardock, it is a question of how much they fear me.  Of course this is none of your concern." Vegeta paused to watch Bulma's confusion become evident on her face.  "I will be the one you will have to answer to from now on.  You will go nowhere without my consent.  From now on your life is no longer your own.  Your days and nights will be carefully monitored.  For you, privacy is a thing of the past.  It would also be to your advantage that you not try to escape." A menacing grin took over Vegeta's features.  "I'm sure you'll try, but after you're returned to me, your punishment will be far worse than any oblivion you could imagine."

       Bulma was infuriated, "What gives you the right to think that you can just order me around?  I'm not your property!  You're just too self-absorbed to accept the fact that for once, someone objects to your rules.  I don't care how strong you think you are, you can't keep me here forever.  I would rather die than sit in a dirty old cage, with your blockhead guards bringing me food for the rest of m life."

       Vegeta just stood silent as Bulma rambled on; he figured he would humor her a little just to see how brave this woman really was.  So far she had more audacity than anyone, man or woman, he had ever met.  He was going to enjoy breaking her down.  Making her realize that she no longer has the rights and privileges that she obviously once had.  Oh yes, this would be fun indeed.  "You stupid, stupid woman.  Do I have to spell everything out for you?  You are property!  To be more exact my property, that is, until I can figure out what use you could be to my kingdom.  Once you decide you are not above taking orders from a Prince, you may get a chance to have a future."

       Bulma decided that this was a battle she could not win.  She knew her chance would come; all she had to do was wait.  So when Vegeta ordered her to follow him, Bulma went without hesitation.

------

       Vegeta walked Bulma through more corridors than she could count.  From the outside, this place didn't look so huge.  Bulma was beginning to be almost thankful that she had a "tour-guide" with her 24-7, it would literally take Bulma years to find her way out of this maze of a plaice.

       Vegeta arrived at a tall elegant door and immediately Bulma knew it was his room.  The doors seemed to open on their own as Vegeta stepped in front of them.   "These are my chambers."  Vegeta said as he waited for Bulma to take in the sight.  Lavish curtains, rugs, ornaments, beautiful decorations; obviously, Vegeta didn't decorate this place himself.  Although, the entire room seemed to suggest that a very dark and troubled person lived in it.  The only colors in the entire room were menacing, dark, and utterly beautiful at the same time.

       Vegeta started walking toward a door on the other side of the room, Bulma followed quietly.  Vegeta stopped directly in front of the door, causing Bulma walk right into his back.  Vegeta did not seem to notice; instead he turned around and looked Bulma directly in the eyes.  It frightened her, not knowing what he was going to do next.  "This will be your room from now on."  Said Vegeta as he opened the door slowly.

       Bulma was astounded, to say the very least.  She was expecting a prison cell or some kind of confinement room.  The room she got was far from it.  In fact it was far more elegant than her own room back home.  Coming from an extremely wealthy family, that's saying a lot.  There was a huge canopy bed to one side of the room, a fish fountain spouting some kind of bubble concoction on the other side, and directly across her was the biggest window she had ever seen.  Bulma slowly walked over to the window and gasped when she saw the unremarkable view set before her.  Bulma could see for endless miles, she felt so small compared to the magnitude of buildings and structures before her.  Insignificance wasn't the only feeling she was developing.  Bulma had to sit down on the bed just to keep from falling over; viewing that altitude had made her somewhat drowsy.

       "I take it you are satisfied with your quarters?" asked Vegeta in a gruff voice.  "Follow me."  Vegeta led Bulma back into his room, Vegeta walked to a door right next to his bed.  As he opened the door, Bulma noticed an in-ground bathtub with rose petals lying on top of the water.  "Get in" said Vegeta. 

       "What!?!  You pervert! There is no way I'm going to be a part of your warped little bathtub fantasy thing!" Bulma retorted.

       "You stink, you need a bath.  There is an important conference tonight and I don't want you appalling my guests with your stench!  I said nothing about watching or joining you bathe, and I really have no desire to.  You have one hour to be ready; if you take any longer I will come in and drag you out myself." Vegeta, after getting his point across, turned and left. 

------

       As Bulma was sitting in the fragrant liquid, she heard footsteps approaching the door.  She tried to sink low enough below the petals so that no one could see her exposed body.  As the door opened, Bulma could see Vegeta's silhouette on the other side of his bed.  He appeared to be looking out a window, over his kingdom, pondering something.  To Bulma's surprise, three maids came in:  one carrying towels, one with an outfit of some kind, and another with beauty supplies.  They entered without saying a word, each lying what they had carried in across the counter.  Bulma had noticed that they were all so obedient, "That will never be me," Bulma whispered to herself.

------

       "Nappa, how is the water conservation effort coming along?" asked Vegeta.  While the woman was busy, he might as well get some business done.

       "It is working out nicely my Prince." replied Nappa.  "In fact, we may have water usage eight months longer than originally estimated."

       "Good, that will give us more time to find a suitable planet.  That is, unless those buffoons from the council do come through with acquiring one for us."  Vegeta was feeling better already.  This was excellent news for his kingdom.  "How long until the banquet starts?" asked Vegeta.  He was beginning to become impatient, "That woman has been in there long enough!"

       "The banquet starts in about fifteen minutes sir." Replied Nappa hesitantly

       Vegeta just stared out the window, grumbling something about baka women.  Nappa guessed that his presence would just serve to anger the Prince so he decided to leave him to his thoughts.  Vegeta was so caught up in the woman's tardiness that he failed to notice Nappa leave.  "This has taken long enough." Vegeta said to no one in particular.

       With that, he collected all of his thoughts and decided it was time to leave.  As Vegeta stepped into the bathroom he was surprised to see that the woman could, in fact, be obedient.

So, what do you think?  I felt really bad about making my previous chapters so short, so this long one (hey, for me it's long) was to make up for them.  I didn't get any response whatsoever about putting Frieza's death in future chapters, so right now I'm just trying to figure out what direction to take this story. 

PLEASE REVIEW!  Creative criticism is very welcome. Ok, I'm done.  Thanks for reading!


	5. Monkey Ball

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

A/N:  Thoughts have '…..' around them and speech has "…..."

Oh, and when there is a scene change,  ------ will be between the separated scenes.  Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you get that already from my previous chapters. Oh well, on with the story!

Previously in Monkey Business:

       Vegeta just stared out the window, grumbling something about baka women.  Nappa guessed that his presence would just serve to anger the Prince so he decided to leave him to his thoughts.  Vegeta was so caught up in the woman's tardiness that he failed to notice Nappa leave.  "This has taken long enough." Vegeta said to no one in particular.

       With that, he collected all of his thoughts and decided it was time to leave.  As Vegeta stepped into the bathroom he was surprised to see that the woman could, in fact, be obedient.

Chapter 5:  Monkey Ball

       "So, woman, you are finally learning your place?"  Said Vegeta in the snidest voice that he could muster.

       "Whatever, let's just go." Bulma was not in the mood for fighting right now.  She had more important things to think about.  'This banquet has to be huge or else I wouldn't even be allowed to go.  If Vegeta thought that I could jeopardize his, "My head is stuck too far up my own ass to care about anyone else other than myself" reputation; I would be locked in my room right now.  So, since there will probably be a lot people there, it might not be so hard to make a break for it'

------

       Bulma followed Vegeta down the vast stretch of corridors until they had reached their destination, the banquet hall.  The doors slowly opened to allow the populace entrance.  After quickly examining this new room, Bulma realized that she would have a harder time getting lost than she had originally thought.  The seats were set up so that the head of the table could see everyone at all times.  Of course, the guests didn't only occupy one table, there were already between fifty and eighty almost completely occupied; this was indeed a banquet of epic proportions.

With all of the guests trying to make small talk with Prince Vegeta, Bulma was left to her own thoughts.  She suddenly felt very sorry for all of the people trying to talk to Vegeta; something about him just seemed to suggest he wasn't one for small talk.  'Hmm, it looks like I'm going to have to rethink my plan of action.  Oh well, I'll tweak my strategy while everyone is busy stuffing their faces.  I can still pull this off if I'm careful.' 

       As the banquet commenced, people began to fill into their seats.  Even through all the commotion, Bulma noticed that one person was missing.  "Um, Vegeta-"

       "Woman, I am to be addressed as Prince Vegeta.  Especially at an occasion such as this." Vegeta retorted.

       "Ok then …… Your Royal Highness…. Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta ….  Would you be so kind as to grant me, A LOWLY ALIEN WOMAN, an audience?"  Bulma's retort was practically dripping with sarcasm.  Unfortunately, Vegeta failed to notice the change in the woman's tone of voice, or the slight twitching that had started in Bulma's left eye.

       "Yes woman, you may speak; but make it quick.  I do not want to be put through your ranting any longer than necessary." His reply almost made Bulma do something she didn't want to do, like stand up and strangle the short little bastard for all he's worth.  Ok, let's face it, she wanted to do it, but it would blow her chances of escaping right?  For now, Bulma would just have to be satisfied with fanaticize about beating him to a royal pulp.

       'Just once I'd like to shove that royal tone down his throat.  I'll bet _that_ would make him stop being such a jackass.  I can just see it now-- STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!  Ok, Focus Bulma, you won't give into this.  You will NOT blow-up in front of everyone, this is a public place.'  Bulma quickly calmed down and decided to get on with her question.  Loosing her temper in front of all these people wouldn't help anyone.  "Prince Vegeta, I was just wondering.  Since you are only a prince, where is the king?  Shouldn't he be at this banquet too?"  Vegeta seemed to think a second before answering her question.

       "This banquet was prepared in the memory of my father, King Vegeta.  He died exactly one year ago fighting a monster named Frieza.  That's all you need to know."  Vegeta was not sure if she understood what he had told her, but came to the conclusion that she would with time.

       "Wait a second, if your father has been dead for a year.  Who has been ruling Planet Vegeta?  I mean you're to young to control an _entire_ planet all by yourself!"

       Vegeta sent Bulma a look that made her feel incredibly stupid.  "I am eighteen years old woman, not some infant toddler.  I am _more_ than competent enough to run this planet.  I suggest that for your own health, you end your questions now.  I would hate to have to kill you because of your incompetence."

       Bulma just sat flabbergasted in her seat.  'Why did he get all huffy over a few innocent questions?  I must have hit a soft spot.  This cold heartless prince just might have a pulse after all; and you know what they say about where there's smoke there's fire.  Then again, he's just an irate prince.  Maybe that was the first time that things didn't go his way and he just never recovered from his shock.  Nah, what am I thinking?  I need to get out of here, not start psychology 101 with Vegeta . . . That's it . . . I've got it!  Time to put this new plan of mine into action!  Planet Earth here I come!!!'

       "Prince Vegeta." Bulma said in the sweetest voice she could muster.  The prince merely raised an eyebrow to signal for her to go on.  "Um…well, were are your restrooms?"  Bulma asked through a deep blush, which was brought on by the stares of half of the guests.  The room had become quiet as all of the attention was now turned to the woman that addressed the prince.  Many of the guests were waiting to see what the quick-tempered prince's reaction would be.  Would he indulge her somewhat juvenile but certainly understandable request, or instead have a paroxysm of rage?

       "Nappa, show the woman where the facilities are."  The prince ordered.  As the Nappa passed Vegeta, the prince whispered to his second in command, "Keep an eye on her."  The prince's voice was so low only a Saiyan in close range would be able to hear it.  Of course, that was the point.

        Nappa nodded briefly in mid-stride to show the prince that he understood, and was off to complete his task without question.

------

       Bulma was surprised that a palace this size actually had private restrooms.  After a little convincing to Nappa that she didn't need any kind of parental supervision to go to the bathroom, Bulma was free to put her plan into action.

       "Alright, step one:  infiltration."  Since people can't always control their bladders, or the smell that comes out of them, there was a nice little high-powered fan connected to the vitalization system.  "Wow!  This'll be so much easier than I thought!  Good 'ole muscle heads!"  Exclaimed Bulma as she started to disassemble all of the mechanical objects in the bathroom to get the parts she needed. 

       "Perfect." Said Bulma as she marveled at he creation before her.  Unfortunately, the original appliances didn't fare too well; the sink, toilet, electrical outlet, and a few other appliances in the bathroom were a little worse for the wear.  Ok, so they were in ruins, but beggars can't be choosers.  Right?  'Well, for what I had to work with, this is as good as it gets.  It will make a good diversion though.'

------

       It had been over forty-five minutes and the woman still hadn't come out of the bathroom.  "Prince Vegeta aint gonna like this." Nappa had been waiting patiently this entire time; unfortunately, when he tried to tell the woman to come out, he got no answer.   Nappa decided to break down the door to force the woman to come out.  Instead of meeting an angry woman, he was met with a jolt of electricity that kept him from blowing the door open.

The thing that really puzzled him was how the door could conduct this energy.  He decided not to think too much about it.  A minor headache was forming in the back of his head as he went to get Vegeta.  'He'll know what to do, or get really pissed off; maybe both.'

------

       Vegeta noticed that Nappa returned without the alien woman accompanying him.  'That buffoon can't even keep track of weakling alien!  How did he ever rise to the military position he is in now?  Tracking is covered in the most elementary training.  This incompetence will stop now!'

       As Nappa approached Vegeta, he noticed the scowl that was plastered on the prince's face.  Suddenly, he felt very aware of what immediate danger that particular brand of scowl implied.  Nappa said the only thing that came to his mind.  "Sir, she has locked herself in the bathroom."

       "You're joking!?!  You are a Saiyan warrior, just blow open the door!" Things were about to go from bad to worse.  Not only did his second in command lack the common since of how to force open a door, but apparently had some kind of death wish as well.

       "Sir, I tried to force open the door.  She has put up some sort of electrical barrier over it.  It can't be forced open.  I thought if anyone could get her out of there, it would be you." Nappa was treading on thin ice.  Kami only knows how far Vegeta's temper could be pushed before heads started to roll.  'Preferably her head before mine though'.

------

       Nappa was certainly not lying about the electrical barrier over the door.  The force of the current made his muscles twitch.  Vegeta decided to take a different approach.  Instead of blowing up the door itself, he focused a beam of energy on the wall surrounding the door.  To his relief, the beam penetrated the wall and created an outline of the doorframe.  As soon as his task complete, Vegeta stood watching the situation unfold before him. The door and what portion of the wall that was connected to it, just sort of fell into the hallway.  The Scene reminded him of a domino falling.

       As the smoke and debris from the wall's impact cleared, Vegeta was amazed at what he saw inside of the bathroom.  "How the Hell did this happen!?!" Vegeta screamed at no one in particular.

A/N:  Well there's another chapter finished!!! I'm so happy; I got reviews!!!  Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you guys are great!!!  Yeah, I'm not hard to please.  Reviews do make great motivational tools!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!   I like to know how I'm doing, good or bad.  Thanks.  d=D


	6. Monkey See, Monkey Do

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Previously in Monkey Business:

       Nappa was certainly not lying about the electrical barrier over the door.  The force of the current made his muscles twitch.  Vegeta decided to take a different approach.  Instead of blowing up the door itself, he focused a beam of energy on the wall surrounding the door.  To his relief, the beam penetrated the wall and created an outline of the doorframe.  As soon as his task was complete, Vegeta stood watching the situation unfold before him. The door and what portion of the wall that was connected to it, just sort of fell into the hallway.  The scene reminded him of a domino falling.

       As the smoke and debris from the wall's impact cleared, Vegeta was amazed at what he saw inside of the bathroom.  "How the Hell did this happen!?!" Vegeta screamed at no one in particular.

Chapter 6:  Monkey See, Monkey Do

       'This woman is becoming more of a pest than she's worth.'  Vegeta stood in hallway letting his eyes scan over the bathroom looking for any indication of how she could have escaped.  There was no way he would let her get away, not after all of the trouble she put him through.  "Nappa, search the corridors and post guards at all of the buildings exits." 

       As Nappa took off down the hall, Vegeta scanned the bathroom for any possible escape route.  Pieces of various machines were strung all over the floor.  Vegeta made his way around the disassembled parts and stopped by one of the bathroom walls.  Then he saw it.  The screws that kept the vent in place were gone; the screen on the vent was just sitting in place. 

Vegeta picked up his scouter to get her exact location, but there were too many people in the palace.  The scouter was picking up readings in all directions.  'Wait, she had a power level of eight.  None of my guests would dare step foot in the palace with a power level so small.'  Vegeta set the scouter to pinpoint beings with an extremely low power level.  'Ah ha! There you are.  So, you went into the walls.  Well, two can play that game, you're not going to get away so easily.' Vegeta decided that his palace had sustained enough damage for one day, so instead of just blowing a hole trough the walls to get her, he crawled into the bathroom vent. 

He hated being reduced to sneaking through the air units to find a measly woman.  "Who the Hell does she think she is? I am the one with the royal blood in my veins!"  Vegeta growled to no one in particular. This endless crawling was beginning to bore him and it was too late to turn around now.  "I should have just blown up the damn wall when I had the chance"

       'At least she keeps things interesting.'

       "Who are you?" Vegeta tried to turn his head around to find the owner of the voice, but found that he was completely alone.

       'I don't have a definite name.  I guess that I would be classified as:  your inner monologue, the manifestation of your innermost thoughts, or possibly your conscience.  In essence, I'm you.'

       "Impossible.  The Prince of all Saiyans does _not_ talk to himself."

       'Oh but you do.  Remember how you always suppressed your emotions and thoughts that you deemed "weak"?  All of the problems you couldn't face in your own mind were cast aside.  _You_ created me.  Like I said before, I come from your innermost thoughts.  The emotions you tried to eliminate never really left.  Think of it this way, no one knows the "real you," you put up a coldhearted front and people do not question it.  I am the side of you that no one gets to see, I am not afraid to admit my feelings and I do not revolve around my pride.'

       "If you _are_ some hidden part of my psyche, why are you choosing now to make your presence known?"

       'You need me.  Now more than ever before.'

       "I need no one! I am the strongest being in the entire universe!"

       'Is that so?  You certainly are a force to be reckoned with, but one thing still puzzles me.  Why is such strength wasted on a "weakling female"?  She causes you so much anxiety, yet you refuse to rid yourself of her.  Why does such a powerful monarch put up with her insolence?  What keeps you from killing her without a second thought like everyone else who angers you?'

       "The woman came from a planet out of our galaxy.  If I were to kill her now, we would never know if her home world had a prominent water source.  The Saiyan race needs water; I am willing to let the woman live a few days longer to get the information I need.  When I know everything she knows, I will kill her."

------

       "Oh man.  How many turns can one airshaft possibly have?"  Bulma was about to stop and take a break when she heard a voice behind her.  She strained her ears to make out the words but they were too muffled to understand.  'Wait a second.  People don't just crawl around in airshafts.  Damn it, they've found out where I am.  I thought the little door trick would have bought more time than that.'

       Suddenly the idea of stopping for a break didn't seem so appealing anymore.  Further down the airshaft, Bulma found that the airshaft in front of her was a screen that she would have to crawl over.  Since there was obviously someone else behind her in the airshaft, the only direction Bulma could go was forward.

       As Bulma was crawling over the screen, she saw a hallway right under her.  She also saw a man walking through the hall.  He was too far away to make out any kind of features, but since he was walking in her direction, she would be able to see him clearly soon enough.  As she tried to get out of his line of sight, she heard the screen creak.  If Bulma moved around too much more she risked the screen collapsing altogether. 

All she could do was stay as still as possible and hope that she didn't fall through the screen until the hall was empty.  Bulma prayed to Kami that the man wouldn't see her through the screen.  All she had to do was stay perfectly still and hopefully she would not be found out.

       No such luck.  Just as the man passed underneath her, the screen gave out and Bulma landed rather ungracefully on top of the unfortunate Saiyan.  Lucky for her, the Saiyan she was now sitting on was the only one in the hallway, and he seemed to be unconscious.  Bulma got off of the man's back, and as she started to leave, the Saiyan began regaining consciousness.  Bulma took one glance at him and almost fell over. She couldn't believe it. "Bardock!?!  Oh Kami am I ever glad to see you!"

------

       Vegeta was in the midst of his thoughts when a loud thud caught his attention.  He decided to investigate the sound, 'I guess the woman is a bigger klutz than I gave her credit for.' 

As Vegeta neared the source of the noise, he decided that it would be a good idea not to allow his presence to be known just yet.  This was one of those situations that occurred few and far between.  You know, the one where the idea is _not_ to shoot first ask questions later.  Vegeta found the idea rather odd, but thought it was the best course of action for the time being.

       Vegeta made his way to the hole in the airshaft and slowly popped his head over the edge.  Fortunately, there were only two people in the hallway below him.  Bulma being one of the hallways occupants came as no surprise to Vegeta, but the other being in the hallway confused him.  It appeared to be a Saiyan male, and by his appearance looked like a third-class warrior. Why was he just talking to her?  Did he not know that he had an obligation as a Saiyan warrior to turn her in?  Maybe he helped her escape…

       Vegeta wanted answers.  Since this silly 'listening' idea was not working, he decided to ditch it.  A new approach was needed.  Vegeta cleared his throat, a little louder than necessary, but to his satisfaction, he got the desired attention.  A small smirk started to form on corners of Vegeta's mouth as he watched the color drain from the faces of Bulma and her companion.  'It seems as though things are looking up.'

------

       Bulma looked up and was terrified of what she saw.  There above her, sitting in the very airshaft she just fell from, sat Prince Vegeta wearing his trademark smirk.  'How did he get here so fast?  It took me at least an hour to get here, and he had to get through my trap.  Well, so much for my plan to buy some time for my escape.'

       "Prince Vegeta, what brings you here at a time like this?  I thought you were attending the banquet." Said Bardock trying to calm Vegeta's obvious furry.

       "That woman caused quite a scene at my banquet.  As a matter of fact, she has made the entire palace guard go into quite an uproar." Said Vegeta, who did not bother to hide the venom in his voice.  While Bulma and Bardock were processing this information, Vegeta took this opportunity to climb out of the airshaft.  "Now, err…"

       "Bardock, Prince Vegeta."

       "Now Bardock, if you have no other questions, I will take the woman and be on my way."

       "Yes, sir." And with that, Bardock made his way down the corridor from which he came.

       "Follow me", was all that Bulma heard as Vegeta started to make his way down the corridor.  As she was walking behind him she heard him grumble things like "Damn woman" and, "Stupid airshafts".

       After about fifteen minutes of hearing Vegeta grumble to himself, Bulma decided, "This is going to be a _long_ night."


	7. Are You Ready?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

A/N: I just wanted to take a second and thank everyone who has reviewed this story (and to thank anyone who takes the time to review it in the future), it really means a lot to me. (Plus, it motivates me to write) So, thanks! =D

Thoughts are symbolized by ' … '

Speech is symbolized with " … "

Scene changes are symbolized by ======

Previously in Monkey Business:

"Follow me", was all that Bulma heard as Vegeta started to make his way down the corridor. As she was walking behind him she heard him grumble things like "Damn woman" and, "Stupid airshafts".

After about fifteen minutes of hearing Vegeta grumble to himself, Bulma decided, "This is going to be a _long_ night."

Chapter 7: Are You Ready?

After entering Vegeta's quarters, Bulma decided to have a seat and wait for the prince's temper to cool off. Of course, Vegeta had a completely different idea. Instead of trying to calm himself down, Vegeta turned to the now sitting Bulma with a scowl unlike any she had ever seen wear before. He was pissed. Unlike the other times she had seen him angry, this time she could tell that he had a hard time keeping his emotions controlled. He was a man on the edge, and Bulma didn't want to be the one to send him over. 'I've got to play my cards right. If I don't, things could get ugly.'

"Enough of this silly waiting business woman. The interrogation begins _now_." Bulma looked up at Vegeta for any sign of sanity in those onyx eyes. To her relief, there was.

'But for how long?' she thought to herself.

"First question. What planet are you from?" asked Vegeta in a harsh voice.

"I am from a planet called Earth." Replied Bulma in the calmest voice she could muster. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to make him become more irate.

"What was your motive when coming to planet Vegeta?"

"My motive!?! I didn't _want_ to come here! I was on a mission to find new galaxies and _intelligent_ life when I was _abducted_!!!" Bulma wanted to smack herself for what she just said. 'Stupid, you were trying to _not_ get him angry. Remember?'

"Well woman, we didn't have to capture you. You got yourself into this remember? This planet doesn't tolerate aliens who try to attack the city with falling debris. If you would have stayed clear of this planet you wouldn't be in this mess now would you."

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?! I did not come to this planet because I wanted to! My ship was about to crash. I ALMOST DIED!!! Yet here you are trying to tell me it's _my_ fault that I was captured. I don't think so buddy! I was trying to stay alive, but apparently on _this_ planet that is considered some sort of crime!" Bulma was fuming, but it was nothing compared to what Vegeta was feeling right now. 'Oh shit.' Were the only words running through Bulma's mind as she realized what she had just said, but more importantly, _who_ she had just said it to.

"Woman…" said Vegeta, trying to keep his anger in check. "I will not tolerate such insolence! I am the prince of all Saiyans! I've had enough of this foolishness! We shall continue this conversation in the morning, after you have taken time to think about how much your life _really_ means to you. For if you value it as much as you say, then you will remember that you are at _my_ mercy. That means, the more of these little stunts you pull, the closer you come to being obliterated. Do you understand?" With a slight nod of her head she was off to her bedchambers.

=========

"Stupid monkey prince. All I want is to go home. Is that too much to ask?" While she talked to herself, Bulma stood in her room changing back into her regular clothes. "Come to think of it, why would he keep me here like this? Think Bulma think. Hmm… Slave trading? Doubtful, they would have already sent me away by now. Concubine?" After the words came out her mouth Bulma felt a shiver run down her spine. The idea of being someone else's plaything wasn't a very appealing option right now so she tried to block it out of her head. "Hmm… maybe they're just afraid that I'll be some sort of threat. Yeah, they should be afraid. No one can hold me prisoner! Those stupid monkeys don't know what they've gotten themselves into!"

With her newfound confidence, Bulma put her hands in her pockets and started walking toward the window. 'That's weird, I didn't know I had anything in my pockets.' Bulma almost squealed in delight when she pulled her hand out of her pocket. Lying in her palm was a blue capsule without any sign of a label as to what was in it. "Lets see how they can handle me now that I've found this." Bulma just couldn't resist the evil little smile that crept up on her face. Finally, things were going her way.

========

Too bad Bulma didn't know that a Saiyan's senses were far better than those of a human. Vegeta laid in his bead running over Bulma's conversation in his head. "Concubine? She cannot honestly believe that she is worthy enough to be a concubine. Who would want her?"

'Don't say that, you know that you'd like to have her.'

"I'll say it if I want to! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Why would I want a temperamental thing like her? All she is to me is trouble." Said Vegeta to… well… himself.

'You like her fiery temper. You cannot hide anything from me Vegeta. I am your conscience. Remember?'

"You are not my conscience, just a royal pain in the ass. Now leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to listen to you right now."

'You cannot hide your feelings forever. Sooner or later you will have to face them, and the longer you bottle them up the stronger they get. Remember that, Vegeta.'

Vegeta ran a bath to try and calm his nerves. "You're surprise is lost woman. I know you're up to something, and now I'll be ready." Vegeta's thoughts were cut short when the bathroom door started to open. Vegeta's eyes grew to the size of saucers when he looked at the door. Bulma was walking in, and she didn't even know he was in there. "Shit, I wasn't ready for that." Said Vegeta.

Bulma turned when she heard his voice. When she saw Vegeta she froze in place. 'Shit I didn't know he was in here. I thought he went out to go boss someone around.'

"Like what you see woman?" Said the now smirking Vegeta.

That snapped her out of her train of thought. After mumbling a quick "Sorry", the now blushing Bulma dashed out of the bathroom. 'Stupid arrogant prince, I only wanted to go to the bathroom. How was I supposed to know he was in there, taking a bath…' Bulma lost her train of thought yet again as pictures of what she just saw flashed into her mind. "Stop it! Stop it!" said Bulma, trying to clear the images from her mind. "Damn it. Why does he have to have all of those muscles" Grumbling, Bulma made her way back to her bedroom.

=========

Vegeta sat quietly in the bathroom, still smirking. 'This could be fun after all'


	8. Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters

Thoughts are symbolized with: ' … '

Speech is symbolized with: " … "

Scene changes are symbolized by:

* * *

Previously in Monkey Business:

Bulma turned when she heard his voice. When she saw Vegeta she froze in place. 'Shit I didn't know he was in here. I thought he went out to go boss someone around.'

"Like what you see woman?" Said the now smirking Vegeta.

That snapped her out of her train of thought. After mumbling a quick "Sorry", the now blushing Bulma dashed out of the bathroom. 'Stupid arrogant prince, I only wanted to go to the bathroom. How was I supposed to know he was in there, taking a bath…' Bulma lost her train of thought yet again as pictures of what she just saw flashed into her mind. "Stop it! Stop it!" said Bulma, trying to clear the images from her mind. "Damn it. Why does he have to have all of those muscles" Grumbling, Bulma made her way back to her bedroom.

* * *

Vegeta sat quietly in the bathroom, still smirking. 'This could be fun after all'

* * *

Chapter 8: Heat

The next morning, Bulma woke up felling like shit. She was tired, achy, and _extremely_ grouchy. Bulma groaned when she realized what that meant. It was _that_ time of the month. Too bad all of her toiletries were on her ship.

A musky smell assaulted Vegeta's nose when he awoke. Vegeta sat up in his bed trying to pinpoint the source of this new odor. The scent was almost intoxicating.

Vegeta's train of thought was interrupted as Bulma opened up the door leading from her room to his. Vegeta's thought pattern stopped as soon as he realized what the smell was. She was in heat. "Shit", grumbled Vegeta.

"Well it's not exactly fun for me to see you first thing in the morning either." Snapped Bulma.

Vegeta growled in response, but said nothing. He watched as Bulma made her way over to him and sat on the corner of his bed. She looked like wanted to say something, but Vegeta was not in the mood for games this morning. "What do you want woman?"

"Um… Vegeta… I need to ask you something." Bulma got really quiet and started to play with a little wrinkle in Vegeta's blanket as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out woman."

Bulma just glared at Vegeta. "Vegeta… do you have any… um… tampons?"

"What the hell is a tampon?" Said Vegeta looking truly confused.

"It's… um… something a woman uses when it's her time of the month." Bulma's cheeks were starting to develop a slight blush. Who would have thought that she would have to explain to Vegeta what a tampon was. 'Well, maybe the women on this planet don't have periods… jeez, just my luck.'

"Your time of the month? This tampon thing, it is a device used when you are in heat?"

"Err… yeah, kind of. On my planet when women… go into heat, as you put it, they bleed for a couple of days. A tampon is used to catch the blood." Vegeta sat looking at Bulma as if she had just sprouted an extra head. "Look, Vegeta, I have tampons on my ship. I just need to get into the ship to get the tampons." With a slight nod and a mumble of "Fine" Vegeta got up and started to lead Bulma to her ship.

Upon entering the ship, Bulma started to make her way to the supply room. That is, she started to make her way to the supply room _until_ she noticed that Vegeta was following her. "What are you doing?" Asked Bulma after she stopped walking to face Vegeta.

"Do you seriously think I would let you stroll around your ship alone? Woman, I am not going to leave you alone in this ship. You will just try to escape again."

"Oh Vegeta I think you've got the wrong idea." Said Bulma in her most sweet and sympathetic voice.

Vegeta became puzzled. "How so?"

"Because I'm not the kind of girl who lets a guy, I just met, see me half naked! I have to put in the tampon you know!" Replied a furious looking Bulma.

Bulma watched as Vegeta's 'angry vein' appeared on the side of his forehead. "Well, apparently you're the kind of girl who likes to see men, you've just met, naked. Or am I mistaken?"

Vegeta knew that she was furious. Her scent spiked drastically and he had to fight his more primal urges to take her then and there.

"Fine, stupid woman." Barked out Vegeta in a voice that was a little more husky than usual. "You have ten minutes. If you are not done by then than I am coming in to get you, and trust me woman, that is not a situation you want to have to deal with."

* * *

She was WAY too emotional to put up with this crap….

Bulma slammed the door shut behind her. She had to get away from him; he was driving her crazy. In her entire life, she had never met anyone that could make her want to do things like kill him and jump him at the same time. When she got her bearings straight again, she promised herself to pay him back for how he was making her feel.

"Focus Bulma" She had to clear her thoughts to think of a way to make her plan work. Walking to the corner of her room, Bulma grabbed a little box and checked its contents to make sure that it was full. 'Heh, heh, perfect…' Bulma grinned as all of the evil little things that she could do to Vegeta flashed through her head. This was going to be so much fun, she would soon have that little monkey prince begging for mercy.


End file.
